With You
by march.april.mae
Summary: Rusty wakes up to find ashleigh in his bed. *Reuploaded*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: When I first uploaded this story it was full of typos and misspellings and bad spacing. I think it would've given my English Professor a heart attack. Lol. (I was new posting to the site.) I took it down with the intention of leaving it down but I like this story too much and I am gonna try to update it on my time available. So now I went back and fixed it. **

It was early Saturday morning, and the pesty and unusually loud alarm clock that Rusty Cartwright owned went off. Rusty groaned into his pillow, and pressed the off button. As he closed his eyes to go back to sleep, he felt the presence of another body in his bed beside him. He slowly turned around, hoping whoever the stranger was, wouldn't freak out. 

"Um hello?" Rusty asked groggily. The stranger moaned lightly and turned to face Rusty. He gasped when he recognized who the other breathing soul was.

"Ashleigh." Rusty whispered with a relief, and a hint of disbelief.

"Huh?" Ashleigh opened her eyes and squealed.

"Rusty? What the heck!" She screamed.

Rusty couldn't do anything, except stare. Ashleigh was unbelievably hot when she was in the natural. Her face was flawless and zit free and her hair was a total mess. 

"Rusty, are you listening to me?" Ashleigh asked, somewhat calmed down.

Rusty came down from his gaze. "What?" He asked, scratching his head.

Ashleigh sighed. "Do you think we... you know _did it? _Ashleigh said, hoping it was a sick dream.

Rusty shrugged and peered under the covers. He was in the nude, and so was Ashleigh. Rusty sighed.

"We're naked...so doesn't that mean we did"? He asked, embarrassedly.

They both laid there in complete silence for a minute. "You know, the bad thing about drinking booze is that you don't remember what happened." Rusty said.

Ashleigh snorted. "Do you realize that every time we have some kind of contact, alcohol plays a role in it?" Ashleigh said staring at the ceiling.  
>Rusty nodded in agreement. Ashleigh propped herself on her elbow.<p>

"Well Rusty Cartwright, don't think our little romp session is going to be a FWBR." She smiled.

Rusty chuckled. "A what?" He asked.

"A friends with benefit relationship." Ashleigh replied.

Rusty sighed, in disappointment. "Can I at least, have a recap? He asked sweetly.

Ashleigh laughed and rubbed a hand through Rusty's soft curls. "No." She replied in the same manner Rusty asked.

"So… are we gonna have an awkward relationship now?" He asked.

Ashleigh shook her head. "No, we are gonna walk out of here, and act like nothing happened." With that, Ashleigh turned over and pulled the cover sheet over her bare flesh. "I'm getting in the shower. I promised Casey and Cappie I would go look at some wedding invites and churches." She said hopping out of the bed and into the bathroom down the hall. 

Rusty sighed and slumped back into the pillow. Then it hit him... he didn't have protection, so there was no way he used a condom. 

"Oh my gosh!" He jumped out of bed and pulled on his boxers and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Ashleigh called through the door.

"Ashleigh, please tell me that you gave me a condom." Rusty said with a hint of panic.

Ashleigh opened the door, so that Rusty could only see her face. "No, Rusty." She said blankly. "I'm on the pill. So don't freak, okay." She said before shutting the door and proceeding to her shower.

Rusty sighed in relief. "Okay, I need some air." He got dressed, and decided to go talk to Calvin's. Calvin was his go to guy, and usually had good advice. Rusty wrote Ashleigh a note telling her that if she needed him, he'd be at Calvin's and stuck it on the fridge. Rusty grabbed his keys, and walked out the door.

"Rusty?" Ashleigh called around. She was in her robe, and a towel kept her wet hair in place. She shrugged and went to grab a bottle of water out the fridge, when she saw the note. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Casey. Ashleigh picked it up. "Hello." She said kind of dull. Casey just called to confirm their plans and for Ashleigh to meet her and Cappie at the bridal shop at five. Ashleigh hung up and shook her head.

"Weddings are so much work." She said to herself. She was glad that Casey and Cappie were finally going the whole way, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It's always been Casey and Ashleigh, Ashleigh and Casey, Cashleigh. It was like they shared a body. And though when they fought and claimed they weren't friends, it didn't last. Now it would be different. It would be Cappie and Casey. He will step in and be her best friend, and Ashleigh will be just her friend. 

Since it was only two o clock, Ashleigh decided to catch up on her soap operas. When her favorite couple on General Hospital, Sonny and Brenda appeared on the screen, she flashed back to her morning with Rusty. Though they were both plastered and had no complete knowledge of what happened she couldn't help but to smile. Ashleigh slumped back into the sofa and closed her eyes. She loved Rusty. She loved his smile, his nerdiness, and how he has the ability to make the best out of situations. The clock on the cable box read two thirty and it was the exact time that she took her Pill. Reaching in her purse, where she kept them she found the little pack. When she opened it, she gasped in horror.

"No." She whispered to herself. Friday's pill was still in the pack. Her heart fluttered and she found herself gasping for air. 

When Rusty got to Calvin's, Heath opened the door before he could knock. It was apparent that there was tension between Calvin and Heath, because Heath told Calvin that it was possible that he wouldn't be back. After Heath left, Calvin sighed. "He'll get over it. What's up Rust?" He forced a smile.

"It can't be as bad as you." Rusty said sitting down in the lazy boy recliner.

Calvin shrugged and reached Rusty a beer but Rusty rejected the offer. "That's what got me in trouble." He said.

This got Calvin's attention. "Go on." Calvin urged.

"I woke up to find Ashleigh beside me." Rusty confessed.

Calvin smiled. "What, she couldn't sleep?"

Rusty shook his head. "No, we played Power Hour last night, and I lost about nine games" He said embarrassed. "And Ashleigh drunk the same amount I did so I would feel better."

Calvin was in disbelief. Rusty decided to add on. "I wake up to find her naked, and I was naked."

Calvin took a sip of beer. "Wow, man." He said. 

Rusty smiled. "She was beautiful. No makeup. I could wake up to that every morning." Rusty frowned when he realized that would never happen. They said that they would remain friends. And friends don't wake up in their friend's arms. Calvin sensed his friend's sadness and offered a game of Black Ops. Rusty sighed heavily, as Calvin passed him a controller. "It's not gonna happen, but if it did, I would make it my all to make a relationship with Ashleigh work." He said matter of factly.

Calvin admired his eagerness. You're a good man Russell Cartwright." Calvin said as he turned on the 360 game console. Rusty debated on rather to tell Calvin about the scare he had after he found out he didn't use a condom. 

Calvin noticed Rusty in deep thought. "Is there something else?" He asked his friend. Rusty bit his lip, and shook his head. There was nothing else to tell. Ashleigh took her Pill, and all was forgotten. Or so Rusty thought... 

Back at the apartment, Ashleigh was frantically goggling pregnancy on her lap top. She was not happy when she found out missing one Pill could make her preggers. Ashleigh bit her lip to hold back tears. She couldn't get pregnant, not now. She didn't have a job and neither did Rusty. And both had some growing up to do. Ashleigh was not a fan of abortion, and Rusty protested against it. Ashleigh inhaled deeply, counted to ten, and exhaled slowly. After relaxing somewhat, she dialed Rebecca. Rebecca didn't answer, and Ashleigh left her a message saying she just wanted to talk. It was now four, and she had to meet Cappie and Casey in an hour. Not in the mood to do wedding plans, she closed the lap top and got off the sofa.

"This can't be." She said to the air, before getting dressed and leaving to meet her friends at the bridal shop. 

Ashleigh arrived at May's Bridal, a low budget wedding shop on the edge of the corner by the friends hangout spot Doblers. Ashleigh was sick from the bus ride, but fought it when she saw Cappie and Casey. "Hey guys." She said hugging Casey and kissing Cappie's cheek.

"Your late, Ash." Casey whined.

Ashleigh shrugged. "It's not my fault the bus driver came twenty minutes late."

Cappie opened the door motioning that they should hurry up. Maggie, the representative greeted them at the door and led them to her office. As Cappie and Casey got caught up in their plans, Ashleigh began to wonder about the baby ordeal. Casey nudged her friend to wake her out of her trance. "Pay attention or I'll make Rebecca the maid of honor." She threatened.

Ashleigh shook her head in annoyance, and joined in on the conversation about potential churches. 

After Rusty left Calvin's, he decided to stop by Doblers and pick up some of Ashleigh's favorite wings. There he ran into Dana, who was having a drink with a guy Rusty never seen before. Dana saw him and gave him a half smile. Rusty smiled back, paid the cahier and left, to make the long walk back to his apartment. He wanted to talk to Ashleigh and put out on the table. That he loved her, and he was never so sure in his entire life. But while building up confidence, that feeling of being rejected came. He then decided against it, and just hang out and enjoy his friendship with Ashleigh instead. 

Finally reaching the apartment Rusty came through the door, and realized that Ashleigh didn't come home yet. He sat the wings on the counter, and sat on the sofa. He decided to check his email. When he opened Ashleigh's laptop, he was shocked at what he saw. Ashleigh didn't close out the webpage she was on. It was a site about abortion, and how the process is done. Disgusted, Rusty closed the page.

"Why is she looking at abortion?" He asked himself. He got an answer to his question when he browsed through the history. Ashleigh visited about ten websites about pregnancy and options. Rusty sighed heavily, and he became nauseous. He closed the computer and began to worry. 

He grabbed his cell phone and was about to dial her, when she walked through the door. Ashleigh sat down on the couch next to Rusty. "Your sister is a pain in my backside." She said sighing really heavily. Rusty bit his lip.

"Ash, we need to talk." Rusty said his voice very serious.

Ashleigh looked up at him. "What's up?" She asked, giving him her undivided attention. Rusty grabbed her hand.

"You didn't take the birth control pill, did you?" Ashleigh shook her head. No point in lying. "How'd you know?" She asked.

Rusty pointed to the laptop. "You left the abortion site up." 

They sat in complete silence for about twenty minutes. "I can take the morning after pill." Ashleigh suggested. "Casey took it after she and Cappie had unprotected sex."

Rusty nodded in agreement.

"There's a chance that, it might not work, though." Ashleigh confessed.

Rusty sighed. "If that be so, I'm behind you one hundred percent on whatever you want to do." Ashleigh gave him a smile and pulled him in a hug. "What would I do without you, Rusty Cartwright?" She asked.

"And where would I be without you Ashleigh Howard?" He whispered, still holding her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

After holding Ashleigh in his arms for a while, he suggested that they eat something. Rusty got off the couch and grabbed the wings off the table.

"Up for hot wings?" He asked holding up the greasy bag.

Ashleigh shook her head. "No thanks. I'm going on a diet."

Rusty laughed. "Seriously Ash, if you're fat then I'm anorexic."

Ashleigh smiled. "The bridesmaid dress is a size 4, and that is the only size it comes in."

Rusty shook his head in confusion. "So, can't they fix it to where it fits you?"

Ashleigh sighed heavily, and looked up at Rusty. "This is so weird."

Rusty licked the hot wing sauce off his fingers. "What's weird?"

Ashleigh stood up and walked into the kitchen. "How we are acting like nothing happened." She said taking sip Rusty's water.

Rusty shrugged. "Hey, we were drunk, it's not like we both wanted to have sex."

Ashleigh sighed. "First thing tomorrow morning, I'm going to the pharmacy. The faster I take the pill, the better our chances of being charents are decreased."

"Charents." Rusty repeated, raising his eyebrows.

Ashleigh nodded. "You know… child-like parents."

Rusty laughed. "Nice way to put it."

Ashleigh took another swig of Rusty's water before placing the bottle in his hand. Rusty whose mouth felt like it was full of lava, chugged what was left in the bottle.

"You okay over there?" Ashleigh asked, after she heard him gasping for air.

Rusty nodded. "Fine." After he found composure, he joined Ashleigh on the couch. "Can you really, imagine us as parents?

"Yeah, our kid would be ruined." She said turning on the TV.

"How?" Rusty asked, laying his head in Ashleigh's lap.

Ashleigh sighed. "Well, I don't know, Rust. Maybe because our baby will have _us_ as parents." She explained, gently scratching and massaging his scalp.

Usually, Rusty hated when someone touched his hair. Dana turned him off from that. She would pet his head, making him feel more like her dog than her boyfriend. But when Ashleigh did it, it was the sweetest thing to him.

"It doesn't matter." She continued. "Tomorrow, it's done with."

They watched The Bachelor for about thirty-minutes, before Ashleigh turned off the TV. Rusty lifted his head off of her lap looked up at her. "Tired?" He asked.

"You got it." She said winking.

Rusty let himself off the couch. "Goodnight Ashleigh." Rusty said kissing her cheek, before walking down the hall to his bedroom.

Ashleigh smiled at his gesture, and slumped back into couch. Suddenly she heard a big BOOM. Ashleigh nearly jumped out of her skin. It was the beginning of a freak thunderstorm. If there was one thing Ashleigh hated more, it was storms. It was up there with Fisher, and everyone knows she hated Fisher.

"Great." Ashleigh whispered to herself. About five minutes later, lighting and rain joined in with the thunder, which was so strong that the ground shook. Ashleigh lay in the dark and looked at the clock on the wall. It was exactly 11:00 PM. '_Maybe, I can_ g_et in the bed with Rusty until the storm is over.'_ She thought. But she shook her head. "Did I really just think that?" Ashleigh whispered to herself. She decided that she was ok, until another bolt of thunder told her otherwise. Ashleigh hopped out off the couch and tiptoed down the hall to Rusty's room. She knocked on the door. "Rusty?"

"Come in." He answered.

Ashleigh walked in and stood in the doorway. Rusty noticed the distraught look on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Ashleigh shook her head. "I hate thunderstorms. And I was um- wondering if I can just chill with you just until the storm is over." She asked in her baby voice. No guy has ever said no to her in that tone, and Rusty was no different.

"Of course." He said, sort of blushing.

Ashleigh smiled and crawled in when scooted over. When they both were at their comfort level, Ashleigh struck up conversation to keep it from getting awkward. "When I was four, I remember the bad storms we used to have, and how when I would run to my parent's room afraid, they'd tell me to tough it out." She said, shrugging.

Rusty scoffed. "Whenever I got scared I crawled inside the bed with Casey." Rusty said, without a bit of embarrassment.

This surprised Ashleigh. "What? Really?" She asked, propping herself up on an elbow.

Rusty nodded. "Just as long, as I went back to my room before she woke up." Ashleigh broke into smiles. She forgot all about the storm outside and she loved the company that she was receiving.

"If we had a kid, what do you think he or she would look like?" Rusty asked, looking at the ceiling.

Ashleigh shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know that I want a boy." She said matter- of -factly.

Rusty smiled. "I'm the complete opposite. I want a girl." He said.

Ashleigh sighed. "I don't want a daughter. I have absolutely nothing to offer her."

Rusty frowned. "Any little girl or boy, who gets to call you mom, will be the envy of every girl at school. You're beautiful and smart." He said, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Ashleigh began to melt inside. "Really?"

Rusty nodded. "Yeah, and I would envy the man who gets to marry you, make love to you, and have babies with you."

Ashleigh's heart stopped beating. "Rusty, that's…, but she was interrupted by Rusty's lips. Ashleigh couldn't do anything except kiss him back.

After a while, Rusty let go. "I'm sorry Ash, but I couldn't help it." He whispered.

The storm had now passed and all was calm again. "The storm is over. I can go back to bed now." Ashleigh said getting up.

Rusty gently grabbed her arm. "Stay. Please." He asked with slight desperation. How could she say no?

Ashleigh nodded and crawled back into the bed. Rusty put his arms around her waist, and pressed his nose against her neck. "I can do this forever, Ashleigh." Rusty said softly kissing her neck.

Ashleigh nodded. "So can I."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun broke through the thin curtain window, smacking Ashleigh dead in the face. She fought with it only for a minute and finally claimed defeat. She turned over and opened her eyes, to see a pair of hazel eyes looking back.

"Good morning Beautiful." Rusty said, kissing her nose.

Ashleigh began to grin. "Good morning Handsome, she replied in the same manner.

They looked at each other for awhile without saying anything.

Rusty broke the silence first.

"So I guess you got to go to the pharmacy, huh?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ashleigh nodded in answer. "Afraid so."

She got up and walked out leaving Rusty in the bed alone. He sighed as he looked at the clock on the wall. It was 9:00 and he promised to meet Calvin and Dale at the new smoothie shop Elmo's before they went to their 10:30 lecture class.

* * *

><p>"So…" Calvin said, sipping his Wild berry smoothie and winking at Rusty.<p>

"So… what?" Rusty mocked.

"You know you and Ashleigh." Calvin said, raising his eyebrows.

"They're not dating." Dale snorted.

Rusty threw his bawled up muffin wrapper at his best friend. "Shut up." He said rather annoyed.

Just then three familiar bodies appeared and the guys recognized them as Cappie, Ashleigh, and Casey. The guys laughed as Casey was busy away yelling at wedding photographers on her cell phone, while Ashleigh and Cappie trailed behind hoping to draw attention away from them.

"And if you screw up anything, I'll sue your unborn children." Casey screamed into her phone.

Rusty, Dale, and Calvin stared up at her in shock. Ashleigh and Cappie followed in behind her. And Cappie was the first to speak.

"You should've seen her at the bridals." He said.

Ashleigh nodded in agreement. "She told the tailors that she would wrap their intestines around their throats if they didn't alter the dress right." She added.

Casey hung up the phone. "If that old bat messes up my pictures, hectic is gonna break lose."

The gang gave Casey a concerned look. Casey noticed all eyes on her and she chuckled nervously.

"What?" She asked, picking up Calvin's smoothie and taking a long sip from it.

Dale sucked in a long breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm praying for you Casey." He said patting her shoulder. Calvin sighed. "I think we should call Bridezilla." He said.

Cappie took an empty seat beside Rusty, pulling Casey in his lap in the process. "She's _my _Bridezilla." He said pecking her lips. The gang all awed in unison. "Hey, save it for the wedding." Calvin teased, rolling his eyes.

Rusty looked up at Ashleigh who was acting a little withdrawn. She was fidgeting with her hair, an indication that something was on her mind. While Casey and Cappie were giving Dale and Calvin more details, Rusty suggested that he and Ashleigh walk around the block. She agreed and when they were out of ear shot, Rusty struck up convo.

"So did you get the pill?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Ashleigh shook her head. "No." She said not looking him in his face.

Rusty stopped in his tracks. "But I thought, you could…" He stammered.

Ashleigh shrugged. "It's only effective within 24 hours after sexual contact has occurred." She said very slowly. "I waited too long."

A feeling of panic took over Rusty's emotions. "So what are we going to do?" He asked. "I can't be a dad, I've got a history report due Monday."

Ashleigh started to cry. "Sorry." She apologized.

Rusty kind of felt bad. It wasn't entirely her fault. After all, it does take two to tango. Then he came up with a suggestion. "Maybe you're not pregnant." He said hopefully. Ashleigh wiped her face on her sleeve. She nodded in agreement.

Rusty grabbed Ashleigh's hand. "And maybe I didn't go in all the way." He added with confidence. Ashleigh didn't say anything. Not getting a reply, Rusty looked at her. Ashleigh looked at him back. "You did, Rusty." She said quietly.

"But…" Rusty protested.

Ashleigh sighed. "Would you like me to tell you how I know you did?" She asked raising her right eyebrow. Rusty shook his head, he could figure it out. He sighed heavily, and calmly asked, "What now?"

Ashleigh shrugged. "Um I don't know. What do you want me to do?"

Rusty sighed hard. He already knew that he didn't want to abort his baby, he felt as if he were committing murder. "Well we don't even know if you're pregnant at all. But if you are I'd like to keep it. I mean if you want to too."

Ashleigh thought about it and nodded. "If it's what you want to do." She said surely.

Rusty was just about to kiss her, when Cappie came around the corner. "Spitter, Ashleigh!" He said power walking to Rusty and Ashleigh. He got concerned when he saw Ashleigh had been crying.

"Tell Daddy, what's wrong and what can he do to make it better." Cappie said playfully.

Ashleigh laughed at his unusually funny sense of humor. "It's nothing." Ashleigh said, forcing a smile at her friends.

"Yeah, nothing." Rusty repeated.

Cappie shrugged and put his arms around his best friends' shoulders. "Let's go kiddies, before your mommy goes crazy and thinks we're conspiring against her." He said making reference to Casey's neurotic behavior lately. They left from behind the building and back to the smoothie shop.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Takes place three weeks after chapter 3. It's a short chapter.

Ashleigh waited for what seemed like eternity in the line at the pharmacy. When it was her turn she placed three pregnancy tests of different brands on the counter. The clerk gave her a look of suspicion.

"They are for a friend." She lied, knowing that she didn't sound convincing. The clerk only shrugged and scanned the items.

"That'd be $13.50, Miss." He said bagging the items.

Ashleigh nodded and handed him the money. The clerk handed her the bag, and Ashleigh thanked him, and dashed out of the pharmacy. She flagged down a taxi and gave them the address to Rusty's apartment.

It was an awkward ride, as the taxi driver was trying to flirt with her. When the driver finally pulled up to the building, she paid the creepy guy and walked up the tiring three flights of stairs. When she opened the door, Rusty was sitting on the futon reading his monthly issue of Science Weekly.

"Hey." He said, not taking his eyes off the magazine.

"Hi." She replied taking out the pregnancy test. "I bought the pee sticks since my _lady friend_ didn't visit this week." She said.

Rusty raised his eyebrows in question, "You need three of those things? He asked.

Ashleigh shrugged. "I just want to make sure." She replied.

Rusty stood up off the couch. "Do you need me to do something? He questioned.

Ashleigh shook her head. "I think I can handle these on my own." She chuckled nervously.

Rusty laughed. "Yeah." He agreed after calming down.

Ash inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Wish me luck, Rus." She requested, hurrying to the bathroom. She carefully opened the boxes and slowly read through the directions. "So basically, I just go on the thing." Ashleigh concluded. She then sat down on the toilet. "Here goes nothing." She sighed, activating all three tests.

After she was through, she lined them up on the counter. She picked up and read the box. The waiting time was five minutes. She decided to wait and sat on the side of the tub. A minute later, Rusty knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ashleigh called back.

Rusty opened the door. "So, are you pregnant?" He asked, bracing himself.

Ashleigh shrugged. "We have to wait five minutes." Rusty nodded and sat down beside Ashleigh. They stood in complete silence. Complete and total awkward silence. When the torturous five minutes were up, Ashleigh gave Rusty a serious look.

"The moment of truth." She announced, shaking a little.

Rusty grabbed her hand in response. "Remember, I'm here Ash." He said assuring.

Ashleigh took in a deep breath and looked at the tests. That's when she almost lost it. All three tests read PREGNANT.

"Well?" Rusty asked impatiently.

Ashleigh sighed and nodded. "I'm pregnant." She uttered in disbelief.


End file.
